Blossoming Flowers
by LiaraJonasFan
Summary: Well, just read and find out, but i'll give you a clue it's about Flora and the Winx Club girls and of course the Specialists **DISCONTINUED**


**A/N: I'll try to include all the characters but the story will be mainly about Flora, and also they may be a little OOC.**

**CHAPTER 1: School year's resolution.**

Once upon a time a far away land, ok that is way to fairytale like for my liking so I'll start another way how about…

Flora was so excited to be back to Alfea, she missed her friends so much. She hadn't seen the Winx girls since they all left for summer vacation, but most of all she was anxious to see her boyfriend Helia, they had been going out for almost two years now, they had gotten together when Flora finally admitted her feelings and gained her Charmix.

"This is going to be a great year" Flora said to herself. She was just getting ready when she heard her mother. "Flora, if you don't hurry you won't get to school in time, plus I have a surprise for you." 'Oh goody a surprise, I hope it's that flower pot I saw in the shop the other day' Flora thought as she came down the stairs.

When she opened the kitchen door, she did not see a flower pot but eleven people yelling "Surprise" at her. "Guys" she said with astonishment "Thanks." "Layla, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Nabu, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Sky and Helia thought it would be a good idea to surprise you and then the guys could give you girls a ride to Alfea, so you could all go together, honey" explained Flora's mum. "Well, actually it was Layla's and Helia's idea, we just went along with it" added Musa. "But, I think it was an excellent idea" Bloom told them.

"How about you show us around for an hour, then we go to Alfea, hang around with you girls 'till it's time to head to Red Fountain" suggested Brandon. "Great" said Nabu, "It is the logical thing to do" said Timmy and Tecna at the same time, "Sure thing" added Layla and Stella in harmony. "I like the idea, let's go to the lake" said Flora leading the way out. "Bye sweetie, take care" Flora's mum shouted after her. The guys loaded Flora's luggage into the ship and they all decided to take a walk.

"I've got an idea" shouted Stella out of nowhere, how about we come here at the beginning of each year and have a School year's resolution" exclaimed Stella; she was really excited because of her new idea. "A what?" asked Musa. "A school year's resolution, instead of a New Year's resolution we have a school year's. We come to Linphea, to this lake, every year and choose something we want to accomplish, if you accomplish it, you get twenty dollars from the others, but if you do not succeed you have to jump into the lake" explained Stella. "But Stella, the lake is freezing cold" said Flora. "That's the point, if you do it you get something back, but if you don't, you don't, it's kinda like truth or dare, you have to do something you normally don't have the courage to do or is really hard to do" said Stella. "I like the idea, Stella, I'm in" said Helia "Guess I'm in too" said Flora and a chorus of yeses followed.

"Ok, we've got fifteen minutes left so come on, hurry up" Stella told them.

Stella: I can't go shopping more than 3 times a week for the whole school year.

Flora: I have to tell my dad I've got a boyfriend.

Helia: I have to make an exact replica of the Mona Lisa

Bloom: I have to find out more about my birth parents

Tecna: I have to beat Digit at a video game

Timmy: I have to learn to use the digital composed spaceship (a/n: No idea what that is, I just made it up.)

Layla: I have to learn the spells from my transfiguration class.

Musa: I have to learn to play Mozart's Serenade No. 13 for strings in G major on the violin.

Riven: I have to beat Sky in a fight

"Guys, I think we have great resolutions, but Flora, you haven't told your dad you have a boyfriend? Why not? " Asked Stella "Well I'm kinda scared of what he'll say. My older sister, Lavender, told him three years after she started dating, it was also three days before her wedding, and well, due to the timing there wasn't much he could do. I wonder how long it'll take Miele (or Rose in the 4kids version) to tell him when her time comes." They all laughed at Flora's little story, "but my mum already knows" she told Helia. "Wait a sec, Sky, Brandon, Nabu you haven't told us your resolutions" said Tecna "Yeah" said Bloom and Layla at the same tome. "Well, our resolutions are…, no…, well actually…" Sky nervously tried to explain. "Ugh…, oh fine our resolutions are…" Nabu started to say.

**A/N: Hey guy, It's my first fanfic ever so try to be nice, I like constructive criticism but try not to be to be harsh. Also I am not a native English speaker so I apologize for any mistakes. Please review and if anyone has any ideas to what could be Brandon's, Sky's and Nabu's resolution, don't hesitate to tell me. I actually do the resolution thing with my friends it is fun.**


End file.
